The Best Witch All at Sea
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: What if Imogen Drill, who is a witch in the books, flew with Constance Hardbroom, Amelia Cackle and Form Two to have holidays at Rowan-Webb's? [Part of The Best Witch series]


A/N: Approximately 2/5 of the text was written in 2014.

Everything in brackets [] wrote by Jill Murphy.

Amelia Cackle had no idea what to do. She should leave the school with Form Two, their form mistress and her deputy Miss Hardbroom and the Fly teacher Miss Drill to have holidays at Rowan-Webb's. Miss Gimlett, who was a form mistress in Form Two during long time, disappeared to Inner Hebrides. Miss Cackle made very sad conclusion - Miss Bat is the only teacher who will stay at the school.

"No. It should not happen." Amelia thought, "If I behave with Davina very well it does not mean I'll let her to be the only adult at the castle during a whole week. Oh, and the main cook, but she's always busy by cooking in the kitchen and check out how her assistants work. Therefore, no help at all. It seems, here has one thing to do—I must to invite someone who is more responsible than she is."

Amelia Cackle found a "more responsible person". It was Miss Lynne Lamplighter, an artist form a near-by village.

Miss Lamplighter agreed to be an Art teacher during a following week. Of course, when holidays will have finished and teachers with the girls will come back, the Art teacher will receive her salary.

XXX

The moment when teachers and the girls had to start their fly, has come. If not think about two teachers as the Headmistress and the form mistress, Miss Drill was a most important teacher of the trio. She was a Fly teacher and the girls would fly during long time. In spite of their company would take a rest to eat a bit, the girls needed the one who was best at Flying. Imogen Drill was such person.

It was first time when the Flying teacher could fly near Miss Hardbroom, and nobody thought why she must not. It was the only possibility for Imogen to do what she loved with the woman she loved. Yes, Imogen Drill loved Constance Hardbroom and it was mutually. Nobody at the Academy had no idea what's going on between of two their teachers.

There were some problems during the trip. Mildred Hubble was a reason of part of them; another half belonged to the cats that have not used to such long flying, and to wind which seemed did not want to let the girls and teachers to fly without problems.

Finally, the big company had flown to Rowan-Webb's.

Ethel Hallow started to complain about what's the horrible place they had come to; thank you, Mildred Hubble so very much.

Yes, it was not such territory where everybody would want to have holidays. [There was the coastline itself, which consisted of mile after mile of amazingly high and rugged cliffs meeting an angry-looking navy-blue sea amid a mass of jagged rocks and shadowy coves. The waves smashed against the cliffs, sending up clouds of spray so high that the convoy of pupils and teachers could taste the salt in the air.] And finally, the company saw the castle.

The wizard let them come in.

"I am sorry," Rowan-Webb started, "I haven't had many time to prepare the castle for guests. I had paid visits to my many relatives. When I was a frog, I couldn't do this. Thanks Mildred Hubble for me being a person again."

Finally, the wizard had finished his long speech (during which he let his guests sit down).

"Excuse me again, here in the castle are many rooms, but alas, I was able to prepare only three ones. The girls will be sharing one room; another two ones are for the Headmistress and two teachers."

"Mr. Rowan-Webb," Miss Hardbroom started, "You mean Miss Cackle will have her own room; because she's the Headmistress and another room will be for Miss Drill and me, yes?"

"Yes, you're absolutely right. These two rooms aren't enough for girls. so I thought it wouldn't be good to separate two of them from the rest of the class."

The castle's owner went to show rooms to the girls and their teachers.

XXX

Imogen Drill was staying at the window. There was a bed which was a normal one but . . . it was wet enough. The Flying teacher went from the window to another bed which was situated near an opposite wall. Second bed was completely dry.

"Constance, what shall we do? Here is only one normal bed."

"I don't know a spell which can make such wet object dry completely."

"I don't know too; I have something better though."

"So don't I. The one you mean is the only thing we can do under these circumstances, I suppose." The Potions teacher said and added, "When we shared a bed at Cackle's, it was not legitimately, but we should share a room legitimately. Nobody will know _how_ we'll be sharing this room."

"You mean 'a bed', yes?" Imogen asked.

"No dear, I mean 'a room'; 'a bed' is subtext we both know about."

"Sounds great."

"What if you imagine. . ."

"Constance, dear, you should stop immediately. These holidays turned into something bigger than everything I could think about even."

"Yes, it's wonderful if account that it's the beginning of holidays just."

"I can't imagine something bigger to happen. Maybe, but . . . Honestly, I don't know."

"Imogen, I think, since we're at Rowan-Webb's, we'll have not much help from Amelia. I'm sure here will be much food and her favourite sweet things will be here as well."

"Oh, yes; two mothers and a bunch of their children." The gym mistress summed up.

"Great addition; we are two lesbians and the girls are our children and every of them is the same age somehow."

"What if such impossible thing would be possibly?"

"You are mama Imogen and Amelia is grandmother, which means she's mother of one of us; or she's aunt of one of us and, therefore their great-grandaunt."

"It's wonderful, Mama Constance," the younger witch said and smiled.

It was a small room. If this one was at least twice bigger, this room would have belonged to half of the girls. Happily for Imogen and Constance, it was differently.

"What if you imagine. . ." The Potions teacher asked second time.

"Do you know what you're asking about?"

"Absolutely."

"What if _you_ imagine. . ." The gym mistress asked and added, "Some people call you 'maiden aunt'. I would add ' _eccentric_ maiden aunt'."

"I'm not a maiden."

"Of course, but nobody should know."

"Imogen, you have no idea what you're asking about."

"Nobody will know _how_ we'll be sharing this room." The younger witch repeated Constance's words and added, "Can you give me proofs about who you really are?"

"You hadn't enough proof when we were at the castle?"

"We haven't shared a room legitimately ever. Just a thought that nobody has an idea what will be here . . . I'm on a cloud nine. It can be like a honeymoon at some point, maybe. Well, give me a proof right now. Imagine it, Constance."

"Yes partly. Imagine? I'll do it, but you'll do something for me too."

"Anything you'll want."

Oh, Constance imagined it very well. She said everything in details. She told Imogen how exactly and where it would happen. The only thing the potions mistress didn't told was teasing. When they had time, neither of them could resist teasing each other to make the future actions much more enjoyable.

The Flying teacher could moan only because of thoughts about the near future.

"Love, I want the late evening to come very soon."

"I would want too, but we can't do anything. Besides, we can enjoy the present as friends."

"Friends? Of course," Imogen said with sarcasm. "I want you to perform all of this right now."

"Love, please, keep calm for my sake."

"You know what to do to make me calm. I'll do everything possible for your sake."

"Thanks. We must go to the girls. Don't worry, they will realise nothing."

"Of course, you'll check out how they are in the room and I'll ask them about flying."

XXX

"I told you everything about the late evening. It's your turn now. You agreed to do something for me. Fly with me some time now."

"Constance, we can't fly when the girls can see us."

"We must to do everything the way nobody will understand anything. Even if we fly in everyone's presence, it should be like we're colleagues only. You promised me to be calm."

"I did, but . . . Honey, it's very difficult to act like here's nothing. We're colleagues who love each other, want to spend together all the time and share a bed every day too."

"No, we're colleagues who want to spend some time flying in this evening. They know we're friends, but the rest is our secret. You were able to fly with the girls not making embarrassing things."

"Of course, but we'll be alone. Well, the girls will be able to see us."

"The more calm you'll be, the better things I'll do to you in the room. I can add something extra."

"In this case, I'll try to be very calm."

"I'm glad to hear this."

XXX

 _In the evening._

"Constance Hard _broom_ , even if you not be nervous, I have to warn you. When we're flying, I don't want your broom to lose the pilot."

"You mean I'll go crazy flying so close to you? Our closeness always makes us, you especially, a bit nervous. But I don't see reasons why I'll be nervous. Acting friendly will not make pupils think about our relationship. It's me who should warn you not go crazy, dearest. Do you forget you're the Flying teacher? Do you know why you're here but not at the school?" The Potions teacher wanted to continue, but Imogen interrupted her.

"If say honestly, you wouldn't bear being away from me. This is mutually, of course. But another reason why I'm here is, as we said to teachers and girls, Form Three especially, is what we'll be flying to here and they need a Flying teacher to keep an eye on them."

"I have never doubted in your amazing Flying skills, my dearest."

Imogen came to Constance very closely and whispered, "I want you so much."

'Right now?' The Potions teacher didn't expect this, but these words excited her.

Not everything. We'll left most interesting part for the late evening. We have ten minutes, haven't we?

The Flying teacher put the silencing spell. She kissed her girlfriend on the lips, but broke the kiss. She saw what the start made to Constance. The black-haired witch was ready to do whatever Imogen would suggest.

". . . Oh, Idgie, can we lay in the bed now?" The potions mistress loved everything they were doing, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to get rid of most of their clothes.

". . .Do this again, love.' Imogen didn't want Constance to embrace her. She wanted much more. The gym mistress weakened Constance's embraces. "I think your hands want to be a bit up?"

"You don't know how much. We'll dedicate two remained minutes to this."

". . . I know we cannot stay in the room, but how I'll be able to keep calm if I'm unable to think about anything except how much I want you? Everybody will understand that I'm not all right."

"First, you promised me that you would be able to keep calm. 'Constant vigilance', love, as every time. It was your idea to dedicate these ten minutes to each other. We both want continuation, but I'm able to resist, even if it's very hard."

"I know how much you wanted me recently. You want me right now. I know, it's happens not rare, but now your desire is much bigger than usually. Your example of resistance is what I need right now. I'll try to keep calm."

"Of course, you'll do."

Nor Constance, nor Imogen said anything about later evening. They didn't want to make resistance harder for them.

XXX

 _Half an hour later._

"Are you ready, love?" Imogen was holding her broomstick.

"Of course. Don't forget what you promised me."

"Don't worry, everything will be all right."

Cats hopped at broomsticks of their mistresses, and the witches flew out of the window.

The girls were playing outside.

Maud was gazing at the castle, "Millie, look! Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill in the sky."

"Why not? If you don't remember, they're friends. It's absolutely normally for them to do something they enjoy. We're on holidays."

"I know, but it's strange to see Miss Hardbroom doing something for herself instead of working."

"It's true, but H.B. once invited Miss Drill to drink tea in her room. I don't think she let somebody be in her room before that day. I suppose, Miss Drill checked herself many times before she went there. I'm sure H.B.'s room is very clean. Miss Drill is a runner, so she had to take a long shower to be very clean before entering the room."

"I can't believe she did it. Well, they're friends, so H.B. could make exceptions."

Of course, Constance made a lot of exceptions for her beloved girlfriend Imogen.

Imogen and Constance were flying not care about anything.

'Can we fly a bit farther?" The gym mistress wondered.

"I think we'll find at least a small island nearby. We'll be completely alone there. Is it what you want, love?'

"Oh, dearest, you read my mind. I want exactly this. We'll have a lot of advantages.'

It took less than twenty minutes to find the island. It was very small area, and its ground was covered with sand.

They landed, and Imogen created a mat using magic.

"Come on, love, we deserve to be alone. Lay down."

It was wonderful time for Imogen and Constance. The possible treasure which could be hidden on Cat's Head Rock was nothing for them. But the time they spent alone was real treasure.

XXX

Few days later, something bad happened for Mildred Hubble. Miss Hardbroom saw that she brought Tabby instead of Ebony, Fenella Feverfew's cat. Ebony was much better for flying, and Miss Cackle decided to make exchange. She left Tabby in the kitchen that he catches mice, but he was too afraid and spend all the time in a basket. Fenella started to study at Miss Pentangle's Academy for Witches, and she left the cat. Why did she need a cat if girls at Pentangle's had owls? Besides, she preferred dogs.

The reason why she left Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches was unknown, but her best friend left with her. Griselda Blackwood couldn't let her best friend, her soul mate, her true love leave the Academy alone. In spite of they were very young, they both know that they will be together no matter what.*

Nobody knew that Grissy left because of Fenny. Everybody was sure that it was a decision of them both. Grissy didn't think twice. She knew that she'll be studying at Pentangle's too. At least, the one thing that they knew for sure—they would make friends easily.

Griselda's pet was nowhere in sight there at Cackle's. _The girl liked cats very much._

But how the truth was revealed?

Millie saved food for Tabby. She hid pieces of fish (and other food which her cat liked) every time when she had a meal.

Of course, she had no possibility to fed Tabby in front of the girls, or truth would be revealed.

There near the shore was a boat. It was tied, so the girl was sure that this thing wouldn't move unexpectedly if wind would be strong.

Thus, this boat became a temporary home for Tabby.

Every time when the girl was going towards the boat, she checked twice if there was somebody. Her secret had to remain a secret.

Mildred left the piece of fish, called Tabby quietly, and walked away. She couldn't risk.

Unfortunately, Morgana, Miss Hardbroom's cat, was nearby, and smell of Tabby's food reached her nostrils. She ran towards the boat. This fish must be hers.

When Morgana had run to the boat, there was nothing left except a piece of fish skin. It was very slippery, and when angry cat stepped on it, she felt.

Tabby didn't expect the uninvited guest, and meowed loudly.

Consrtance run to the boat and saw what had happened.

"This cat?! Here?! How she dared?" The potions teacher was furious.

Thus, Miss Hardbroom knew about Tabby.

Few minutes later the form mistress was standing near her pupil.

She told what she had seen. 'Mildred, can you explain this? Your behaviour is outrageous.'

"Miss Hardbroom, I'm so sorry. I did it not because I love Tabby. I did it because he was scared to be alone in the kitchen. It wasn't a good idea to make him a mice catcher. He didn't leave his basket."

"I know that your cat is a coward, but what you have said is much more than I could think. When we're at the school, I'll decide what you'll be doing as a punishment."

Miss Drill interrupter Miss Hardbroom, "Constance, don't be so hard on Mildred. This poor cat deserves to be with his mistress whom he loves."

A few minutes later two teachers were in their room.

"Love, I have an offer for you. If you'll leave Mildred alone which means no punishment, you'll have a very pleasant reward."

"What is it?" Constance was almost sure, but she wanted to check her guess.

"I'll do anything you want in the bed during a week. It will be twice a day, in the morning and in the evening. It will be something special. In case you don't agree during half an hour, this week will include only sleeping in the same bed. Remaining days when we're at school we'll spend in own beds. Yes, we'll be sleeping in different beds. Well, I warned you."

"Idgie, I love you, but sometimes you're very strict with your decisions, but rewards—in case if I do as you want—are more than I could hope for."

"Well, what will you say?" Imogen smiled seductively.

"I suppose I have no other way except do as you want."

"No, we can stop our favourite 'activity' for a week."

"In this case, I'll be very strict with every single pupil in case if any of them do something even a bit wrong. Do you want this? Do you want me to shout at your favourite pupil, certain Maud Moonshine?"

"What?! Maud is a good pupil and person. She's always there when other need help. She did nothing to be a reason of your threats."

"I'm sorry. I agree with your words."

"In this case, Mildred will be left alone and you'll have your desirable reward, right?"

"Yes, but I'll agree on one condition only. We'll start right now. Also, don't forget, I'll have my turn every time too. We have had dinner already, so nothing prevents us from start. We'll check the girls before bed time, and then we'll continue."

"Right now?" Imogen asked seductively. "I like this very much. But before, I need to have a word with Mildred."

XXX

All girls and teachers knew the legend about the treasure on Cat's Head Rock, but most of them didn't believe it. However, Ethel Hallow was sure Mildred would try to reach the Rock and try to find treasure. Somehow she didn't notice Tabby; although she was near the boat often.

"Hey Mildred, why are you going to the water when it's later? You want to find treasure, don't you?" Ethel Hallow asked, coming closer to her enemy.

It was half an hour later, and Mildred Hubble decided to try to find treasure _really_.

"No, I decided to have a walk." To prove her words, the girl started to walk back and forth.

Ethel watched her during couple of minutes. She thought that Mildred said truth. The girl went to the castle. She had no desire to have a punishment for not being in the room in time.

Mildred got inside of the boat. Her can had already been safe in her room. Unfortunately, Ethel untied the boat, but Mildred didn't know about it. There were no paddles—they were stored in other place.

Unexpectedly, the wind became very strong, and the boat started to move away from the shore. The girl couldn't do anything—she was very scared. If the wind wasn't so strong, she would use magic to make her broom to fly right in her hands. On the other hand, in spite of she was very good at Spells, she wasn't sure that her magic is enough to bring the broom which was a few kilometres away from her.

The wind and waves pushed the boat farther, and soon it had reached desirable place, Cat's Head Rock.

Mildred Hubble felt as the boat touched something heavily. _There was definitely something there._

The girl tied the boat to the nearest rock by magic. The wind hadn't stopped. She was wet, cold and scared. "What shall I do? What if nobody finds me? I don't want to die."

The teachers wait Mildred during some time, but then they decided to look for her.

The weather was terribly, and they couldn't see anything, and their brooms couldn't fly normally because of very strong wind. Their attempts failed.

"We'll search as soon as the weather will be a bit better," Imogen said, feeling herself terribly morally.

Mildred tried to dry her clothes. Happily, her attempts succeeded partly. Thought about upcoming death became not so real.

The weather adjusted only in the early morning.

Mildred woke up, and saw the teachers flying right towards her.

She stood up in the boat and shouted a few times, "I'm here!"

"I think it's Mildred's voice," Miss Cackle said. Everybody (except Ethel Hallow) was concerned about Mildred, but the Spells teacher was number one of them. Mildred Hubble was her favourite pupil—she was the best at Spells, and the Headmistress wanted to start giving her private lessons soon.

"Mildred, how are you? What had happened?" The teachers asked as soon as they appeared in the boat.

The girl told everything except the fact that she wanted to be there. Then she added, "Don't worry about me. At first, I was very scared, then I was very wet and cold, but I used spell, and I dried myself partly. I have wonderful news for you. I found treasure."

With help of teachers, a chest where treasure was hid was dug out. There were gems, jewellery, and other expensive things.

Rowan-Webb couldn't believe in such luck—he needed money to repair the castle. If it wasn't Mildred, he would have never had this treasure. He was an hones man, and he gave some gems and jewellery to Miss Cackle which would be very in handy for the school. West wing had to have new roof.

The wizard also gave something to Mildred. It was a small package. [There was a gold chain with a delightful pendant composed of two golden frogs, one with emeralds for eyes, the other with rubies.]

The girl put on the chain and hid the frogs under her shirt—it was her new good-lick charm.

No matter what, every of them will remember these holidays as good ones. Good things happened for every of them.

* Part about Griselda added completely by me. This fan-fiction follows the book partly. If it was my own fan-fiction (without references to the book(s)), I would have never written this. Fenny and Grissy are at Cackle's until graduation.


End file.
